


Koresh Experiences Heat Alone(?)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Barkbeast and parental instincts overlap, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Incest, LabDad just wants to help his brat of an adult troll, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Twice per sweep, each troll on Alternia went into heat. Of course, the exact time one troll goes into heat, another troll might not, but it's genetic. Two times every sweep.The main character of our story has come upon that time.





	Koresh Experiences Heat Alone(?)

Twice per sweep, each troll on Alternia went into heat. Of course, the _exact_ time one troll goes into heat, another troll might not, but it's genetic. Two times every sweep.

The main character of our story has come upon that time.

Koresh Derroe was his name, a bronze-blooded boy of 10 sweeps. He'd only hit his adult sweeps by a week before the heat had hit him. It wasn't his first, not by a long shot, but it was his first cycle alone.

He pressed his face into a pillow, growling and sinking his teeth into the sheer fabric of the pillowcase, tearing it with his sharp teeth. Koresh jerked his hips against his hand, hissing and moaning.

Pointed ears perked, twitching at the rustling in his hive. His stomach dropped, swirling with need and disgust.

His lusus must've gotten back from a long night of doing...whatever. The bronze was mostly just glad that he had arrived before the deadly sun came up.

A growl and a bark that Koresh deciphered as ' _wheeree aree you at, boy_ ' sounded from outside his door.

He groaned and hissed in response. "I'm busy! Givee mee a minutee!" Koresh grumbled, slightly sated when his lusus padded away from the door.

Fuck. He had to hurry. Shoving his shorts and boxers down his thighs, he gripped his unsheathed bulge, squeezing it. He felt his nook leak prematerial onto his thighs, but he wasn't interested in doing anything in that area at the moment.

The bronze feverishly pumped himself for awhile, somehow finding himself with his face pressed to the floor, on his knees with his back arched invitingly, chirps and moans falling from his lips as he worked his bulge between his fingers.

The sound of a door opening fell on deaf ears, claws clicking against the hard floor as his lusus entered to inspect just what the fuck his troll was doing.

The scent of heat reached him easy, his floppy ears raising slightly. His poor boy. Well, LabDad knew Koresh was no longer a boy. He'd grown up. But the lusus still hung around. He knew that the troll still needed him. For example, in times like these.

He padded up behind the troll, who was presenting himself rather eagerly, nook flushed bronze, dripping a thin puddle onto the floor. one hand kept himself stable, his other hand squeezing and tangling with his bulge. Now, both lusus and troll knew that Koresh wasn't presenting himself to the barkbeast, but LabDad knew his boy needed help, needed to survive this heat.

So. He did what normal barkbeasts did when they were in heat, besides fuck.

The lusus sniffed once at the bronze-blood's nook, before licking at it.

Koresh squealed, back arching further instinctively, before he halfway came to his senses.

No one else was in the hive but his lusus, and the tongue at his nook didn't feel like a trolls tongue at all.

His already bronze-flushed face darkened in color, and he released his bulge, flipping himself over to stare at his lusus with wide eyes.

"L--LabDad?" He squeaked out.

His lusus responded with a growling bark, which translated to ' _leet mee heelp you, ungrateeful brat_ '.

Swamped with hormones, Koresh could do nothing but whine and flop onto his back.

LabDad yipped. ' _geet your damn bulgee out of the way_ '.

He trilled, high and sweet, spreading his legs and grabbing his bulge, letting it tangle around his fingers as he pulled it back.

His lusus spent a few moments sniffing at the bronze nook, drawing needy little chirps from the troll.

And, finally, LabDad started licking him, rough drags of his tongue as he licked up all the wetness from Koresh's nook.

The troll squealed, legs spreading wide as he tried to grind against his lusus' tongue.

The barkbeast snorted, growling delicately against his nook, causing the bronze to arch his back even further, sobbing out pleas.

It was more than obvious that he was already so close. LabDad continued to lick at the boy's nook, his tongue occasionally dipping inside on accident. Koresh didn't seem to mind.

Soon enough, the newly-pupated troll was

jerking and spilling all over himself, his nook squeezing out more material.

' _brat_ '. His lusus yipped, ignoring the way the troll pushed at his head weakly.

' _geet your ass back into the quadrant gamee, boy_ '. His lusus growled, butting his head against Koresh's face when he had cleaned the boy up.

"I-- I will." He muttered, scrambling to pull himself into his 'coon, still panting a bit.

Koresh bit his lip, hand sliding down into the slime to slide against his already wet nook. _Fuck_.

At least, thank fuck, LabDad chose to act as if his moment of pure desperation hadn't happened. The bronze chose to think of the situation as his lusus taking care of him, as he was born to do. Ignoring his nook, he sank deeper into the slime as the sun began to rise. Sleep time.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Homestuck still relevant? I hope so.


End file.
